Heal a Heart
by theothergirl13
Summary: The war with Gaea is over and everything is going back to normal, but is it? A mysterious figure appears at Camp Jupiter and Reyna is determined to get to bottom of it. Will this mysterious figure destroy her and Camp Jupiter? Or will it heal her heart. Post BoO, BoO spoilers.
1. Introduction

Introduction

Third Person POV

Zeus sat on his throne, glaring menacingly down at the person who stood before him. The other gods and goddesses shifted restlessly in their thrones. The three old ladies sat with their knitting needles, hastily knitting eyes not leaving the person in the middle of the throne room.

"Lord Zeus…" The sun god started.

"SILENCE" Zeus' voice boomed over the whole throne room, causing it to shake. The sun god shrunk at the harshness of the King of Olympus.

"Apollo, you have disobeyed my orders and almost destroyed the world, because of that descendant of yours! _You _let your son Asclepius make the physicians cure, which you swore you would make sure he never did again! _You_ appointed a new oracle of Delphi, which issued a pre-mature prophecy! And on top of that has now been overcome by Gaea's forces!"

"But Father, prophecies don't work like that! I was foolishly misled." Apollo said, his blue eyes trying to plead with his father.

"Foolish, you were! And you should be punished for it!" Zeus eyes glowed brighter like he was going to smite the sun god with lightning, right then and there.

"May I suggest him be throne into the Eternal Fields of Punishment?" The Queen of Olympus suggested. Zeus turned to his wife, even angrier.

"_You _have done enough already!"

Hera only huffed and crossed her arms at her husband, but said no more.

"Father, if I may. I don't believe that Apollo should be punished. He believed he _was _helping. He was foolishly tricked and misled, by someone he thought he could trust. He wouldn't be the first one." Surprisingly, it was Athena who had spoke for Apollo. Apollo glanced at her in shock, not accustomed to her generosity.

"I'm sure it won't happen again. Right Apollo?" Athena asked him. Apollo nodded furiously his blonde hair falling in his blue eyes.

"It will not happen again! You will be sentenced to the Fields of Punishment, until you are worthy to be an Olympian again!" Zeus' declared. He pointed towards the fates as they started to make their way towards the fearful god.

"WAIT!" Artemis yelled out, jumping off her throne and standing in front of her brother.

"Artemis, what are you doing?" Apollo hissed towards his twin. Artemis glared at him, until he shrunk under her gaze.

"Move Artemis, do you wish to be punished as well?" The King asked angrily, his fuse about to blow.

"Father, don't you believe that the point of punishment is to create a punishment reciprocal to one's action?"

Zeus looked less angry and more intrigued as he motioned for the goddess of the hunt to continue.

"Clearly my brother has been deceived by mortals and demigods and also has abused his power as an Olympian." Apollo grabbed his sister's arm, which she easily shrugged off.

"So what do you suggest?" Zeus looked highly intrigued, much like the other gods. Apollo however looked truly scared as he glared at the back of his twin's head.

"We take his power away, we turn him mortal, or half-mortal."

Zeus seemed to consider this as he sat back on his throne, while Apollo stood gaping at his sister. Artemis tried to assure he brother, but he only shrugged her off angrily waiting for the verdict.

"All agree that Apollo should be turned into a half-blood, which should be a secret and placed at Camp Half-Blood until deemed worthy to be an Olympian?"

The wine lord looked up from his magazine. "Please Lord Zeus do not punish me further, with dealing with this." He gestured towards Apollo.

"Fine he will be placed at Camp Jupiter. Any other objections?" Zeus looked wary of the conversation, as all the gods of the council went up, minus Athena, Poseidon, and Hermes. Zeus waved and Apollo was thrown from Olympus.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Reyna for the first time felt relaxed, which was saying a lot since she was in the middle of reconstructing New Rome. She watched as the many legionnaires moved heavy bricks and rods.

For the past few days, the legion had worked on restoring the damage, which basically meant they were tearing down and starting anew. Reyna looked down at the blueprints that Annabeth had drawn and gave to Reyna as a token of friendship. Annabeth had said she had drawn them aboard the Argo II, when she got bored saying that "home is home, and I know why New Rome is so important to you." Reyna had almost shed a tear as she hugged the blonde girl goodbye, before the legion left.

Now, the Vulcan kids had studied and memorized it, directing the legionnaires for the construction of it all. Reyna looked over to her left, where she saw two elephants helping to pull a load of wood. Reyna assumed one was Hannibal and the other her fellow praetor, Frank. Reyna was still shocked at how much he had changed from the chubby clumsy kid from the Fifth Cohort. He was strong and courageous, as a warrior should be, but he was also kind to the legion, especially to Hazel.

Reyna smiled at the time she had walked in on them in Frank's villa. They hadn't been doing anything bad, just sitting and talking and holding hands, but Hazel stood up so fast and blushed like Reyna _had _caught them doing something. They were sweet and it made Reyna happy that everything worked out, but it also made her kind of sad. She tried not to worry about what Aphrodite said, and tried to focus on what Piper had said instead. She had friends and a home, but she couldn't help but feel bitter. No, bitter was too strong, she felt pathetic that she had not ended up with her Prince Charming.

She chided herself; she didn't need a man. She was strong, she was a warrior, she would meet someone or she wouldn't, but she knew she couldn't push or fight fate. She had to accept it, like Leo Valdez did. She gulped, not sure how that had popped in her mind, but she could feel tears well. He'd been dead for a week and half now, or so they assumed. She should be over it, but she wasn't. She wasn't exactly on the best terms with Valdez when she had left with the famous statue. That was the last time she had saw him, which made her feel guilty that she hadn't accepted his apology, but what was done was done. She'd just have to forge ahead.

As she strode toward the third cohort who was repaving the street, thunder boomed from the sky. Reyna looked up and saw the sky had parted and something was falling from it. At first she thought it was one of Vulcan's creations that he scraped, but then she started to recognize a body. Was that Leo?

Everyone looked up, stunned at the unconscious body hurdling towards the legion at a million miles per minute. Reyna didn't know who that was, but if it was Leo, she was sure no one would forgive her if she let him die from free falling.

"Frank!" She yelled. He seemed to get the message as he turned into a giant eagle and soared toward the body. However as soon as Frank grabbed on, he started to plummet too as he struggled against the momentum

"Legionnaires get ready!" Reyna ordered. They got out some tarp stretching it as far as it would go. Reyna hoped it would hold so that the body and Frank only bounced rather that crash right through it. They would see in a couple of seconds.

Luckily, they bounced as the legion lowered the tarp on the ground, as others drew their weapons. Frank stood up and shouted to stand down and motioned Reyna over. Reyna came over to only be disappointed on not finding a Leo Valdez. Instead, it was blonde boy, who looked about seventeen; he was muscular, but not too muscular, but built like a swimmer. His eyes were closed, but his face looked twisted in a mix of shock and pain. There was a note attached to his chest, which read:

Here is a new camper. Take care of him

-Jupiter Optimus Maximus

Reyna looked up, but there was no other sign from the otherwise clear sky.

"Leila, Bobby take him to the infirmary. Praetor Zhang, Centurion Levesque come with me. The rest of you back to your duties!"

Reyna sped walked to the principia, trying to not to show her worry. She did not want another war, especially since they had just gotten out of one. She walked into the doors and heard her dogs perk up, but she waved them off. She turned to Hazel and Frank and held up the note that she took from the boy's chest.

"Do you know what this is?" Frank shook his head, but he looked as alarmed as Reyna felt. It wasn't everyday they saw a person fall from the sky, with a note from the King of the Gods.

Reyna paced back and forth a habit that she did when she was trying to figure something out. She was sure that they had defeated Gaea completely and there were no other threats, in fact monster seemed to be running away from them.

"Maybe he's not a threat. Maybe he's a son of Jupiter, and Jupiter just wanted us to make sure he was taken care of." Hazel suggested, but Reyna knew the girl was even doubtful of that.

"For the sake of the world, let's hope."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The blonde boy didn't wake up until three days later. In those three days, Reyna hovered. She waited in the hospital by his bedside, trying to determine if he was a threat. So far he didn't seem like much, true he wasn't awake, which until then Reyna couldn't make a final judgment.

It wasn't until Jason came did she realize three days had passed. Jason had come because she had asked him, if he knew of this other son of Jupiter, assuming, that the blonde boy was a son of Jupiter. He asked her when the last time she had left the infirmary, which Reyna guiltily replied that she hadn't except for the occasional shower and meeting.

Jason told her that he was unaware of any son of Jupiter, but he admitted that the boy did look familiar to him. Reyna tried to keep that in mind as she sat and waited for the boy to awake. Finally, around five pm, the boy opened his eyes.

Reyna was meet with two startled blue eyes. They were bright and stared at her in a dazed expression.

"Where am I?" The boy's voice was surprisingly soothing like a melody, but he still looked alarmed as he patted the sheets of the bed. Reyna scanned him to see if he was playing dumb, but he genuinely seemed confused.

"You're at Camp Jupiter." Before she could explain any further, the guy cursed and got up, sprinting outside.

"No! No! NO! This can't be happening!" He started sprinting, which Reyna had to sprint after him, calling orders to the legionnaires to stop him. She wasn't sure what his intentions were, but she was not going to have him destroy her camp.

"Zeus you can't do this to me!" He pleaded still running through the camp. Reyna wasn't sure what he meant by that, but she drew her _pugio _and threw it. The blonde however dodged it and kept running towards New Rome. Reyna only sped up trying to catch him, while other people looked around in shock. Finally, Frank stopped the kid, as he stood firm in the blonde's way. There was recognition in Frank's face as he whispered something, but the blonde only tried to turn away.

He tried to escape but he was surrounded. Reyna strolled up to him upset he had made such a scene. She had dealt with a lot of things, but her nerves were frayed and she did not want her legion whispering.

"Halt. Come with me." She hadn't meant to sound so menacing, but she wasn't sure if he was a threat or not. The blonde looked around, his blue eyes scanning his surroundings as if planning an escape plan. Reyna drew her _pilum _and pressed it to his neck.

"Perhaps I wasn't clear, come with me or die now." Reyna glared at the boy, but he seemed unfazed.

"You can't kill me." He stated. "Well I supposed she could now! Huh Zeus, are you going to let her kill me! It'd be less of a punishment!" The boy yelled toward the sky. Reyna only pressed her sword into his neck, not sure what this boy was doing, but she wasn't going to let herself get distracted. She called her dogs, which immediately showed up as the crowd parted.

"Who are you?" She asked narrowing her eyes. She had met a lot of demigods, but he seemed different and his stubborn attitude didn't help.

"You don't know who I am?" he asked almost incredulous, like it was a crime she didn't know who he was. Thunder boomed and the sky, but the boy only rolled his eyes and glared at the sky.

"I'm Aaron Arrow." Her dogs snarled at him and Reyna pressed her sword even closed to him, but didn't draw blood. He raised his hands as if surrendering.

"You can check my wallet and everything!" He exclaimed, although he was still glaring at the sky.

Reyna dug out his wallet, but sure enough there was New York license with his name on it. She sighed and withdrew her sword from his neck. The guy didn't seem to be too concerned about whether the sword was removed or not though.

Reyna eyed him cautiously sizing him up. He was old for starters, which meant he came from somewhere and Reyna was pretty sure it wasn't Camp Half-Blood. But she couldn't question him about it here, not with everyone watching. Finally she threw him back his wallet, which he caught without batting an eye.

"Congratulations, you're part of the Twelfth Legion. You're on _probatio_. Centurion Levesque, show him around. The rest of you are dismissed until muster." Reyna said deadpan.

People started dispersing while Hazel came up and grabbed the guy's arm. Reyna shook her head, something was off and she was going to get to the bottom of it.


End file.
